Merodeadores de sombras
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: El Instituto de Londres no ha fracasado nunca, y esto se debe a la presencia de un grupo de cazadores de sombras que se hacen llamar a sí mismos Los Merodeadores. Este fic participa en el reto especial de noviembre "Nuevos cazadores de sombras" del foro "Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras" .


_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling y Cassandra Clare, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : «Este fic participa en el reto especial de noviembre "Nuevos cazadores de sombras" del foro "Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras"»._

 _Bueno, esto es todo un cambio, isn't it? ¡Un crossover, estoy emocionada! En el fic, Los Merodeadores son cazadores de sombras del Instituto de Londres y tienen que rescatar a Nymphadora Tonks (Remadora for the win). Desgraciadamente, la vida no me da para escribir el rescate en sí, así que esto es lo que ha salido :)_

 _ **Nota** : Los Merodeadores tienen aquí alrededor de 25 años y está basado en la actualidad. Palabras: 1020 más o menos. _

* * *

**MERODEADORES DE SOMBRAS**

El Instituto de Londres tenía fama de ser uno de los más eficientes del mundo. En los últimos diez años, sus cazadores no habían fallado en ninguna misión.

Ni una sola.

Y esto se debía a la presencia de un grupo que se hacía llamar a sí mismo _Los Merodeadores_.

Eran cuatro, y desde que se juntaron, diez años atrás, no habían fallado ni una sola vez.

James Potter era la definición de la gracilidad en persona. Sus movimientos eran tan fluidos como los de un ciervo. Y siempre, siempre, sonreía mientras luchaba. No importaba si se enfrentaba a un demonio o a veinte, la sonrisa siempre era su fiel compañera.

Sirius Black era su parabatai y también la persona más irresponsable del mundo. Había estado cerca de la Muerte tantas veces, que siempre bromeaba con que eran ya como viejos amigos. Y procedía de una de las familias de cazadores de sombras más antiguas del país, pero Sirius siempre había sido considerado la oveja negra. Al contrario que su hermano, Regulus, él siempre tenía un comentario sarcástico preparado y se tomaba las peleas como una broma. ‹‹Luchar contra demonios es como bailar, solo que tu pareja es lo más feo que hayas podido ver nunca y, además, quiere matarte. Una lástima››, solía decir.

El comportamiento de Sirius siempre irritaba a Remus Lupin. Si Sirius era la pasión y James el corazón del equipo, no había duda alguna de que Remus era el cerebro. Los demás lo acusaban de ser demasiado frío, pero era el que identificaba más rápido los puntos débiles de sus enemigos, el que sabía qué runa utilizar en cada momento, cómo sanar la mayoría de las heridas… Y eso le garantizaba la admiración (y un poco de envidia) del resto del Instituto.

Y, por último, estaba Peter. Era el más precavido del grupo, tanto que, cuando eran niños, muchos se burlaban de él y lo llamaban gallina. Sin embargo, contaba con un factor sorpresa: la rapidez. Su baja estatura y complexión menuda le permitían colarse en sitios en los que nadie podía y esquivar demonios con más agilidad que los demás.

Entre los cuatro, formaban un equipo infalible.

Y ahora estaban a punto de recibir una misión muy especial.

 **~ · · · ~**

―¡Remus!

Remus abrió los ojos de golpe, pero volvió a cerrarlos, soltando un gruñido. Cogió el despertador de un zarpazo y observó la hora con un ojo entreabierto.

―¡Por el Ángel, Sirius, no son ni las seis! ¡Aún me quedaba media hora más de sueño! ―exclamó.

―Me gustaría saber qué hace despierto un sábado a las seis y media de la mañana… ―La voz de James quedaba amortiguada a través de la puerta, pero gritaba lo bastantemente alto como para que Remus pudiera escucharlo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un Sirius fresco como una rosa entró, seguido de un James que tenía toda la pinta de haberse levantado diez minutos antes. Sirius se sentó en la cama como si nada y miró a Remus. Parecía que el hecho de haber despertado a su amigo lo divertía enormemente.

―¿Qué queréis, chicos? ―Remus se incorporó en la cama.

Sirius y su parabatai intercambiaron una mirada de emoción.

―Tenemos un caso ―anunció James. Aquello sirvió de interruptor; Remus se levantó de la cama de un salto. James sonrió―. Ah, sabía que eso te animaría. Vamos a despertar a Peter ―dijo a Sirius―. Nos vemos en la sala de reuniones en diez minutos.

Nueve minutos después, el grupo al completo estaba reunido en la pequeña sala al final del pasillo. Remus ya estaba completamente despierto, pero Peter tenía cara de ‹‹¿Por qué a las seis? ¿Por qué no podíamos tener una misión a una hora normal?››.

―Bueno, ¿qué pasa? ―acabó por preguntar Remus, impaciente.

―¿Os acordáis de mi prima Andrómeda?

―¿La que dejó el Instituto para casarse con un mundano? ―preguntó Peter con el ceño fruncido.

―Exacto. Pues resulta que no solo se casó con aquel hombre, sino que tuvieron una hija.

―Tu madre se habrá llevado un disgusto importante ―señaló James, divertido.

―¡Ni te lo imaginas! Bueno, pues la historia sigue. Mi prima y su marido emigraron a Estados Unidos, pero Andy murió cuando su hija tenía dos años ―explicó.

―Vaya, lo sentimos, Sirius ―dijo Peter.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

―Gracias a la política de pureza de linaje de mi familia, no llegué a conocerla mucho, así que apenas la recuerdo.

―¿Qué pasó con la niña? ―preguntó Remus, mordiéndose las uñas. Era algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba concentrado en algo―. Porque todo esto trata sobre tu sobrina, ¿verdad?

Sirius pasó un brazo por los hombros de Remus y le revolvió el pelo.

―¡Siempre tan listo, nuestro Remus! Pues sí, la verdad es que lo de la niña tiene tela. Resulta que mi prima nunca le contó al pobre de su marido que era una cazadora de sombras y la niña creció sin saber quién era su madre en realidad.

Sirius cogió una carpeta y repartió unas cuantas fotografías entre sus amigos. Remus cogió una que mostraba a un hombre de mediana edad al lado de una chica adolescente de pelo rosa, camiseta amarilla y collares de cuentas. Remus enarcó una ceja y sonrió ligeramente. Por el Ángel, estos mundanos podían ser verdaderamente raros. No podía imaginar a alguien así siendo cazadora de sombras.

―Se llama Nymphadora Tonks ―Peter rio al escuchar el nombre, pero calló de inmediato al ver que Sirius enarcaba una ceja y musitó una disculpa― y, al parecer ―prosiguió el moreno―, heredó las habilidades de su madre, porque ayer por la noche desapareció cuando estaba en una discoteca frecuentada por demonios. Creen que vio algo que no debía y se la llevaron.

―Y el Instituto de Nueva York nos ha pedido que les ayudemos a rescatarla ―terminó James.

―Más bien se han visto obligados a pedirnos nuestra ayuda ―aclaró Sirius―; mi madre, que al parecer ahora tiene cargos de conciencia, ha exigido que estemos presentes, puesto que Nymphadora es hija de una antigua cazadora de este Instituto.

James sonrió.

―Coged vuestras armas, chicos. Nos vamos a Nueva York.


End file.
